1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, inter alia, to the visual representation of audio content, such as music, which when recorded on one or more types of data storage medium gives no visual indication to the naked eye of the nature of the content thus recorded. One example of the use of the present invention is the display of audio content recorded on a compact disc and which represents recorded music, in the visual form that the same or corresponding content would have to the naked eye when recorded on a traditional vinyl disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in spite of the widespread adoption of digitally recorded audio material in the form of compact discs, and more recently in the form of MP3 digital audio files, the vast majority of disc jockeys (“DJ's”) use conventional vinyl records, played on special arrangements of record “turntables” or “decks”. The arrangement of record decks typically involves having two turntables, so that the DJ can cue up a track on one record while the other is playing, or can mix music from a track on one record into the music from a track on the other record. Typically mixing will include playing music from one track over another (for example as one piece of music fades and the other starts) to provide a seamless transition from one track to another, or “scratching” during which the DJ rapidly moves one of the turntables back and forth over a short distance, causing the stylus of the turntable to move correspondingly back and forth within the spiral groove on the record, to create a characteristic sound. The reliance on the use of traditional vinyl discs and record decks is anomalous given the lower cost of recording on more modern media such as compact discs, and accordingly attempts have been made to provide special compact disc players, known as “CD decks” which aim to provide the DJ with the same capability as conventional record decks. For example CD decks include a large “jog wheel”, which effectively provides manual control of the CD turntable to enable scratching. Notwithstanding this however, the use of CD decks remains low.